Prom?
by RussoFilms
Summary: "Well, since you um...asked, Kate Beckett, I think you are one of the most gorgeous women I have even seen and can I please have the greatest honor of taking you to senior ball this year?" AU! First shot at writing AU. Second time posting Fanfiction ever. Please be nice and please give it a chance. Oh yeah, and review!
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys, I am giving writing another shot. I feel really good about this one. I got the idea while in history class while thinking about my crush. Go figure... Anyways. This is my first shot writing AU so be nice and please REVIEW! Thanks guys!

-Shannon

* * *

8:05 A.M.

_Beep, Beep, Beep _

Was the sound that awoke Katherine Beckett from her alarm clock. It was a bright, sunny day on a Thursday morning. Thursday happened to be her favorite day during the high school week by a landslide. It was the day of late start, when school started at nine in the morning instead of the usual eight. As she opened her eyes her eye caught a glance of something lighting up on her end table. She picked up her cell phone and looked at why it was lighting up. She had a new text message from her friend Richard. It said, 'Hey Kate. I am going to pick you up at 8:30 at your house and take you to school. I have to ask you something extremely important' She glanced at her phone and reread the message again.

'Hmm.' She thought, 'He wanted to ask me something important, what could it be? I mean he is a senior and senior ball is next week. No, he wouldn't ask me, I think he has a girlfriend... Lauren, I think that is her name. He _always_ talks about her. Plus, I am a junior, he is a senior. I met him in my video two class. That's the only class we have together. There would be no reason for him to ask me. I mean he is a gentleman. He is so sweet. He has just a great personality. Plus, he isn't that bad looking either. His eyes are beautiful. They are the most beautiful shade of blue. It makes me look like I am looking into the sky on a clear day. Wait what time did he say I he was going to pick me up?'

She glanced at her phone again and reread the message, 8:30. Jesus, it was already 8:15. So she got up and got dressed. She threw on a nice white polo shirt with some light colored jeans and some black airwalk sneakers. She ran a brush through her hair and put her hair up in a light ponytail.

She was brushing her teeth and Richard came to her mind again. 'I mean if Rick, as I call him, asks me to senior ball would mom and dad even let me go? I mean I have a 3.5 GPA, so they should let me go. But, they just get so over protective. Well mom doesn't, dad does. Dad hates it when I even talk to guys. What if Rick asks me and I can't go. Mom would definitely, but dad...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She spit out the remaining toothpaste and took a swig of water as she walked to the door. She glanced at the clock while walking. 8:30 on the dot, like always. As she opened the door, she noticed what he was wearing. A nice light blue button up dress shirt with the ends rolled up to about mid cuff. He also wore some dark jeans and some black shoes, just like hers. 'He looks overly attractive today' she thought to herself.

"Hi Kate." He said

"Hi Rich...I mean Rick." She said making eye contact with his eyes, they were just so mesmerizing. They were just so blue, like the sky above an ocean and his blue shirt made his eyes stand out even more.

"Kate, you look absolutely beautiful today" He said with his charmer smile.

"Thanks Rick, you don't look so, um, bad yourself." She said blushing at his comment. No guy had ever told her that and the feeling just felt just so incredible.

"So, do you want to go?" He asked.

"Can you give me a few minutes? I need to get my bag and grab my book really fast." She said.

"Yeah, can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." She said and he entered the house and shut the door behind him. As he walked he noticed how nice of a house it was. Pictures on the wall of her, her mom, and father.

"Kate. You look a lot like your mom." He said walking towards her room.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." She said putting on her backpack and checking herself in the mirror. Then she hurried out of her room while checking her phone and she collided with Rick. Causing them to both crash on the ground with a loud _thump__**. **_Which made them both land on top of each other.

He started laughing hysterically, "Wow Kate, you know all you had to do was ask me out." He said barely forming the words because he was laughing so hard. She slapped him softly on the chest playfully.

"Why wont you ask me out first Ricky? Ever hear of a man asking a girl out?" She said teasing him. As she stood up and brought him up with her.

"Well, since you um...asked, Kate Beckett, I think you are one of the most gorgeous women I have even seen and can I please have the greatest honor of taking you to senior ball this year?" He asked. With his signature charming smile.

'Did he just ask me that? Or was I dreaming'

"I mean, you dont have to go with me." He said, a little depressed.

"Rick, I would love to have the honor of going with you. I was just a little shocked. I mean I thought you were going to ask Lauren." She said

"Lauren and I are just friends. We dated in the past and I made a huge mistake causing me to break up with her. I knew we were never compatible anyways." He said adamantly.

"Oh." she said.

He smiled and said, "I have the most beautiful date for the ball."

"I'm really not that beautiful. I mean I wear jeans and not shorts. I wear tshirts and sneakers almost every day. I actually do my hair once every 3 months. I just am not beautiful." She said looking down at the ground

"Kate, look at me" Rick said putting a finger on her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. "Kate, you may not look like all the other girls at least you are modest and not someone who is probibally sleeping around with everyone and their father. Kate, you are beautiful inside and out. I love your personality, your smile makes me smile, just everything about you is beautiful."

"Thank you Rick." She said as a tear slipped from her eye. Rick wiped it off and then pulled her in for a hug.

"I was just stating the truth Kate." He said as he pressed a light kiss the the crown of her head.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz. _Was the sound of Kate's phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Kate, you should get that" Said Rick backing away from her.

'Really phone, how I hate you at moments. Trying to ruin my life.' She thought as she answered her phone.

"Yes." She said. "I am Kate Beckett. Wait. What?" She said as her face turned white as if she saw a ghost.

"What hospital?" She asked concerned. "Okay, I will be there as fast as I can." She said as she pressed the 'end call' button.

"What happened Kate?" Rick asked sympathetically.

"My mom and dad got in a car crash. Their car got completely totaled by a drunk driver going to work. Th-They think that they may not make it." She said breaking into sobs. Rick grabbed her and hugged her again. While whispering reassuring words into her ear.

"Kate, its alright. They will make it. Just keep your head up." He said trying to be an optimist.

"Rick, the doctors said they will probably die. How am I supposed to be okay?" She said

"Kate, do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" He said.

"You have to go to school."

"Kate, I wouldn't be able to focus anyways. I would be thinking of this all day. Plus, I have no tests today it's alright, I can miss a day." He said

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Kate, look at me" She looked up at him. "You are not a burden and you never will be. I want to help you. No one should be alone at a time like this. Especially you" He said with the greatest sincerity in his voice.

"Okay. Let's go." He said. As he released her from their hug. And instead held her hand and walked with her to his truck. He opened the door for her and he helped her up. Then he walked to the other side.

As Kate watched out the window, she couldn't think of anything besides the fact that she may loose everything she has ever had.

* * *

So how did you like it? I tried, if you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know!

PLEASE COMMENT, I need feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

When he got into the truck, he started the ignition. He looked across the way at Kate who was sitting adjacent to him in the passengers side when he listened, he heard the small, barely audible sniffles coming from her.

"Kate, you know its okay to cry, its actually normal to cry at times like these." he said as he changed the transmission in his truck from park to drive.

"Its just that, I don't want to loose them," she said as they drove out of the driveway. "I don't want to be alone and they are the only family I have. I mean I have no siblings and if they don't make it, I-I just don't know what I will do." She said releasing uncontrollable sobs.

It physically hurt him to see her cry. It may only be a crush, or a fling he is experiencing but he already knows that he will do anything in his power to protect her. Whatever the costs may be.

"I have some napkins in the glove box, if you want to use them" He said sympathetically

"Thank you" she said, barely audible as she continued crying. He felt terrible, here he was, asking her out, then her parents get in a car crash. What if it is fate telling them that their relationship will never work out. He lifted his right hand across the center seat in his truck and found her left hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Rick, thank you again for helping me through this. You have already helped me tremendously by just giving me a ride to the hospital. Thank you" She said

"It's not a problem Kate. You need a friend in times like these." He said

"I just feel bad taking you away during senior year."

"Kate, senior year is overrated. It's really alright."

The rest of the time in the truck was spent in compatible silence as she looked out the window but kept their fingers tangled, for the simple reason that it makes her feel better. When they arrived at the hospital, he turned off the truck and looked at her.

"Kate, remember I am here. If you need me I will be here. I am here for something as small as moral support to something like a shoulder to cry on. I am here for you. Alright?"

"Yes" she said with her voice shaking and she opened the door and stepped out of the truck then started walking towards the front of the hospital.

He also went out of the truck, locked the doors and did a slight jog to catch up to her. As the doors slid open to the emergency room, they were both hit with the nauseating smell of sanitary products and death mixed together.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, This is a long update. I had some downtime this weekend so, I wrote this. This is totally un-betaed. So, here is my 100% full writing capibility.

Tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW!

Shannon

PS: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Castle, Nathan Fillion, or anyone else mentioned in this. All I own is a shattered I-Phone and my laptop.

* * *

"Hello. Welcome to Meadow View hospital. How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk said.

"I-I-My parents" Kate said as the shock and realization of everything that was happening was just coming onto her out of nowhere.

"What she is trying to say mam, is that her parents got into a terrible crash and have been transported here." Rick said noticing she couldn't say what she needed to.

"Oh. What's her last name?" asked the nurse

"My last name is Beckett." Kate said

"Okay. Well it looks like both of your parents are in surgery right now. So if you and your boyfriend will go and wait in the waiting room, I will have the doctor periodically check in with you guys." The nurse said with little to no sympathy at all in her voice.

"Okay, and he is not my boyfriend mam, he is just a really good friend of mine." She said

The nurse just looked at her, "Anyways, the waiting room is on the third floor, go down the hallway and it's the second door on the right."

"Thank you" Said Rick as he followed Kate to the elevator.

_Ding_! Sounded the elevator as it opened it's doors. Kate took a shaky breath because she knew that her mother and father had just recently rode in the same exact elevator not to long ago.

When she entered the elevator she bluntly asked, "Rick, what's going to happen to my parents?" She asked as she held back the tears.

"Kate. Come here." He said as he took her into his arms. As she was crying, he whispered softly into her ears, "Kate, I don't know if they will make it or not. One thing I do know is that they are fighting like hell to stay here with you." He said. "Kate, I can promise you that, because if they were not fighting, they would have just given up when they got hit." He said trying to make her feel better. "Kate, look at me," She looked up into his eyes and he noticed she had some unshed tears. "I will try anything and everything to keep both your parents alive. I promise" He said.

"Thank you Rick." She said as the elevator dinged again signaling that they arrived on their floor.

The third floor smelt like something odd so odd, it was something you couldn't put a name to it. All they both aggreed was that it smelt terrible. As they walked down the hallway and entered the waiting room, they both thought it was odd that they were the only ones in the room. But, then Rick looked at his watch, eleven-thirty, that's when everyone goes to the first floor to eat.

"Hey, wanna sit down?" Rick asked Kate.

"Yeah, might as well get comfortable, I have a feeling we may be here for a while." Kate said.

Rick sat down on the larger, two person chair. And, Kate chose to share the seat with him avoiding having to move if a single person wanted to sit by him or herself. Rick was leaning against the right side with his head against the wall. Kate was leaning against the left armrest reading a very outdated magazine about the impact Steve Jobs made on technology. Even though they were on the same chair, they still were not touching each other.

"Hey Kate, would you hand me the remote? I want to see if there is anything good on right now. Plus, the first people get first dibs on the television." He said breaking the awkward silence between them.

She handed him the remote and he flipped through the channels. He gave up when he saw that USA, the television network, was having a marathon of House M.D. He chuckled at the irony. When Kate recognized the show she said, "Hmph. How fitting, a marathon of a doctor show is the only halfway decent thing on television right now. And it's on the day that I am here."

"Do you want me to change it?" he asked.

"Nah. I actually like this episode, it's one of my favorites. I think it is called Half-Wit or something. Anyways, I love Dave Matthews. He is just a great singer and I love that he acts in this episode." She said with a smile on her face and a little happiness in her voice. Like as if she thought, if only for just a second, that her parents were perfectly fine. That they were not even in the hospital possibly dying but most definitely fighting for their lives.

"This is one of the better episodes." He said agreeing with with her.

After watching about half of the episode, he noticed her shifting in her seat multiple times, as if trying to get comfortable. Then he heard his stomach growl and looked at his watch, twelve-thirty, passed his lunch time.

"Hey Kate, wanna go downstairs to eat? I'll pay for our lunch." He said

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry too." She admitted, as she got up and walked out of the waiting room. "But, I am paying for my own lunch."

"Kate, let me pay for lunch. It's the least I could do." He said as he entered the elevator.

"Rick, you drove me to the hospital. I assume that you are probably going to stay with me here tonight. Let me buy my lunch" She said.

"No."

"Okay Rick, I won't argue with you because honestly, I don't feel like it. Next time, I am buying your lunch as well as mine. Deal?" She said.

"Deal." He said as she looked into his eyes and shook his hand.

The elevator _dinged_ and she got out and walked to the cafeteria line.

"Hello mam, and sir. How may I help you?" asked the chef

"Hi... I would like some... uh... chicken tenders." Said Kate.

"Alright, and for you sir?"

"Lets just make it easy. Same as her" Rick said.

"Alright. I will have that ready in just a few minutes" The chef said as he began to make the food.

Meanwhile, Rick grabbed them both a black food try and also grabbed them both a water bottle, because it is the only thing that visitors can take up stairs.

"Order up for Rick!" The chef shouted.

"Thank you sir." Rick said.

"Not a problem." The chef said. "Have a good day"

"You too."

When they got to the register to pay, Kate attempted to take money out of her pocket but Rick grabbed her hand and told her, "Save your money. Remember? You will pay next time. And if you desperately need to spend it for some crazy odd reason, we will spend it in the vending machine upstairs" He said as he got his change from the attendant at the register.

They went to an empty table to the right. There was a small window at the length of their eye level. They ate in a compatible silence.

"Hey, Kate. Ready to go upstairs?" He asked

"Yeah, I just have to use the restroom first alright?"

"Sounds good. I'll clean up our table while you do that" He said.

As she walked to the restroom, she started to think, 'Man, Rick has been a complete gentleman today' When she opened the door, she looked to see an older women. Her gray hair matched her gray scrubs.

"Hello" The older lady said

"Hello." replied Kate

"Okay, this may sound creepy coming from a women of my age. But, during lunch, I saw you eating with this handsome young man"

"Yeah, he's just a friend"

"Honey, I have been on this planet for fifty eight years and I have never seen one friend look at another friend like that."

"Well, he did tell me this morning that he thought I was beautiful." Kate said.

"You really are. And trust me. The way that fella' looked at you like that, well it reminded me of one person." The elderly lady stated.

"Who is that if you don't mind me asking."

"Honey, that one person was a man named Rufus. I was like you and until someone told me that he may have a crush on me, I couldn't even entertain the fact that he may have a crush on me. The way he looked at me was the same as that young fella' you have with you." The elderly lady said, "So tell me, are you dating that young man?"

"No." Kate said

"Well, I am not telling you to drop everything and make a future with him right now, just be open minded. I promise you, it will turn out good for both of you guys." _Beep,Beep_ "Ah, duty calls. Sweetie, just be open with him. Be nice and give him a chance."

"Thank you mam for that advice." Kate said.

"Not a problem. Now go out there before he gets worried" She said with a smile.

As Kate walked out of the restroom, she thought about what the women said and made the decision that she will give Rick a chance. He's been such a gentleman, how could she not give him a chance.

"Ready to go Kate?" He asked

"Yeah." She said

As they walked to the elevator, Rick checked his watch. One-thirty. They hit the button and entered the elevator. Kate was the first to speak up. "Hey Rick, I just wanted to thank you for being such a gentleman through all this"

"What could I say Kate, us gentlemen, we are a dying breed. It's hard to find us anymore in this day-in-age... But all joking aside, It's not a problem."

When they got to the floor, they realized that it was much more occupied than before. As they walked into the waiting room, there was about ten people in there. Not just them anymore. So they went to the same exact seat and sat the same way. Except for this time, Kate had someone sitting on her left. So she couldn't lean against the armrest without bumping into the man causing her to to sit awkwardly.

_Buzz. Buzz_.

She opened her phone to see a new text message from Rick. 'Kate, you know you can lean against me if you want. If you don't, it's not a big deal, I am just offering' She looked up at him and laughed at his face. He looked worried and confused at the same time. She typed back, 'Maybe later. I'm surprisingly comfortable at the moment.' He typed back, 'Sorry, I shouldn't have ever asked.'

"Where is the family of Jim and Johanna Beckett?" A male doctor asked.

"I'm right here." Kate said as her voice shaked

"Okay Ms. Beckett" He said as he walked towards her. "I'm first going to apologize for not updating you more often"

"It's okay doctor" Kate said

"Please, call me Jayne"

"Okay, Jayne. What's going on with my parents?"

"Well, Ms. Beckett, your father, when he got hit, most of the injury was done to his head. He is still is in surgery because they are still removing glass from his forehead. When at first they got hit from behind, his seat belt saved him from flying out of the car but his head hit the dashboard at a excessive force." He said. Kate looked down and grabbed Rick's hand interlocking their fingers. Her lifeline that is keeping her from breaking down at the moment is Rick being there for her. He looked up at her. And gave her a look of reassurance. "...Your dad also was hit very hard in the intersection, this was where the drunk driver hit him. The guy ran a red light and hit your dad at full force and caused a few broken ribs along with a cracked skull and also a broken foot. Your mom unfortunately took the blunt of the injuries. If they would have only been ran into from behind, I believe that she would have been fine. When the drunk driver hit your dad's car, he ran them into the traffic pole causing it to bury into her chest. It hit her heart so we started immediate surgery. And we believe that we fixed the heart problem. But your mom also has a fractured skull, a broken arm, leg and finally a back dislocation due to the pole in her chest. Your mom is the person we are worried most about. We need to operate on her brain and we need consent to operate since she is unable to make her own decisions." When Rick felt their hands shaking, he looked to Kate and saw her literally trembling with fear. "Now, Miss Beckett, this is a very risky procedure."

"Where do I need to sign?" She asked.

"Initial there and sign fully here." Jayne the doctor said pointing his fingers to two different places. "Now, Ms. Beckett, we advise that you go home, get some sleep, this is a lengthy procedure."

"No disrespect sir, but I would like to stay here instead."

"Okay Ms. Beckett, I will have the nurse get you and your friend some pillows and a blanket." Jayne said.

"Thank you Jayne." said Kate. Jayne then excused himself

She looked to Rick. "What if they don't make it Rick?"

"What if they do Kate. We need to stay optimistic. That's the only way to give them support." He said

"I'm just scared Rick." She said.

"I know." He said. A few seconds later, he saw a few tears drop and he wiped them with the pad of his thumb. "Kate. I know it is scary. We just need to stay strong through all of this. For your parents. I mean I haven't even met them and I will do anything in my power to save them." He said. When he looked down, he realized she was crying even more. It made him cry. How hurt and scared she was about her parents. He gave her a small, light kiss on the forehead and pulled her in for a hug. Then he whispered reassuring words into her ear. "Kate, It's going to be okay. They will do their best to get through this." The nurse walked in and saw Kate crying and went to ask the doctor something.

The nurse entered the room and motioned for Rick to follow her. He got Kate up but she stayed hiding her face in his side. He walked slowly so she wouldn't get embarrassed. They walked down to the last room on the right. It was a small, old patient room with a hospital bed.

"When Doctor Jayne had his two twin sons, he convinced the head of this hospital to let him use this room as a personal room for himself and if his kids or wife come and stay the night. We cannot let patients in this room anymore because the head said he didn't want to get confused anymore. So, Doctor Jayne said you can use this room if you would like." The nurse said

"Thank you very much nurse" Rick said.

"If you guys need anything, I will be right outside this door." The nurse said with a smile exiting the room.

"Okay thank you." said Rick.

Kate then let go of Rick to lay on the bed. Then she realized that Rick hadn't moved since the nurse left.

"Rick." She said grabbing his attention. "I feel pathetic asking this but, will you lay here with me? Everything is just colliding all at once and I need someone right now." Kate said holding back tears again.

"Certainly Kate." Rick said

He slowly walked to the bed and took his shoes off and left them on the side of the bed. The bed was a larger bed, large enough to fit about three people comfortably. The bed was currently in the default upright position so it wasn't really laying, more of lounging.

She cried for hours, and he held her. He didn't do anything for himself. He just held her. She put her arms around him for a bear hug and he hugged her back. He had never felt so worthless. Not being able to solve the current problem. When she finally cried herself asleep, he was currently enthralled by her beauty so he watched her sleep then after about an half-hour, he deemed it creepy and checked his watch. It was now eight- fifty at night. He turned on the television but kept it extremely low. He decided to watch a show called Firefly on the Science Channel. In his opinion, it was in incredible show and made a mental note to record it when he got home.

At around eleven-thirty the doctor knocked on the door and Kate stayed asleep. The doctor walked in and Rick put his finger up to his lips to tell the doctor to be quiet. He didn't want Kate waking up.

"What's up doc?" Rick whispered "Any updates?"

"Everything is taking longer than normal. Dad's normal injuries have been fixed, such as his broken leg. But the shards of glass in his head keep on appearing. It's crazy. Her mom is going more and more downhill as time goes by. She suffered a massive brain hemorrhage and lost a lot of blood. Almost went into cardiac arrest."

"Doc. Can I ask you a question?" Rick asked

"Sure." Jayne whispered back

"Will they live? Her parents that is."

"Honestly. Mom has a 30% chance of living, Dad has a 75%."

"Hmph. Okay doc." Rick said as he looked at the women in his arms. He moved a small piece of hair out of her face, just because he could.

"Alright, I will let you guys alone. We won't wake you guys unless we have to. You guys need your sleep while you can get it." The doctor whispered

"Thanks doc." Rick said, taking his eyes off Kate for about a second then refocusing on her.

"You know. I am a married man. I have two twin boys and an incredible wife that I love more than anything. But, I do have to say she is a very lucky girl to have a guy like you at her side." The doctor said, "Many guys your age wouldn't have the dedication you have towards her. Especially at your age."

"Thanks Jayne. That means a lot." Rick said.

"Not a problem son, have a good night alright?"

"Yes sir" Rick said

And with that, Jayne left to make his rounds.

Rick looked at the girl in his arms. On that night, at eleven-fourteen, on the dot, he made a promise to himself. A promise that he would protect Kate no matter what happens between them. Because, even though it is early in the relationship, he has fallen in love with this girl. He lowered the bed to the laying position and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. As he drifted to sleep, he wrapped his arms around her torso, like how a little kid would cuddle with his or her teddy bear. He put another kiss to the crown of her head and said, "I will try my best honest effort to keep your parents alive. I promise" Then sleep took over him.

* * *

If you guys liked it, please please please review. I am really stuck as to what I should do and I may just quit on the whole story.

-Shannon R. (Age 17)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Long time since the last time I had time to update. Have been dealing with some crazy things in life right now. I'm hoping to pound out another chapter tonight but, no promices. This is a very, very short update and I apologize. I have also been dealing with some intense writers block. Hope it will get better.

Anyways, here is the next chapter.

-Shannon R.

PS: A special thanks to the 23 people that are following my story. Also to my 5 reviewers. I wish I had your name right in front of me but, I dont. Sorry:(

This is deticated to my Nani and Nonu, Ron and Andrea. I love you guys. Thanks for every bit of encouragement. I really appreciate it(:

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR NATHAN FILLION (As much as I want to.) What I do own is a laptop, a completely shattered iPhone, Firefly on Blu-Ray and finally Season 1-4 of Castle

* * *

The next morning, Kate woke up panicked. She was laying in a rather uncomfortable bed with a stranger's arms wrapped around her torso. She turned her head to see a very exhausted Richard Castle. She turned her whole body around and he still didn't wake up. 'He must be a heavy sleeper' she thought to herself. She moved some of the hair that was scattered on his forehead. She then gave him a light kiss on the forehead. He has been such a gentleman for the past day, and she really appreciated all his help. Just having moral support through the sadness of both of her parents having life threatening surgery, is a small gesture that is very appreciated. He then woke up. He opened his eyes to see Kate, still in his arms. He looked down and saw her brown eyes.

"Hey Kate" he said in a groggy, just woken up voice.

"Hi" She said with a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with pure concern in his voice

"No. Did you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I slept pretty decent." He said.

"Rick. My parents? Are they still here?" She asked.

"The doctor came in late last night and said that they were both still alive. We will have to check with him today and see if they are. All I know Kate is that they are fighting to be here with you. Kate, they love you and if they weren't fighting, they would have already been go-" He stopped talking when he heard a sniffle. He felt terrible. There was no way for him to help her, he felt helpless and useless. He took her in his arms and encased her in a tight hug. 'If I can't help her with my words, I will help her with actions.' He thought. He whispered reassuring words into her ear as he waited for the tears to subside. When he heard them stop, he looked to her. "Better?" He asked and she nodded. Still a lone tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. "Kate, do you want to go ask the doctor about your parents yet?" He asked with sympathy in his voice. He just felt so bad. Here she was, age seventeen with both of her parents in critical condition. It must be extremely scary for her, he couldn't imagine being in her shoes if his parents were in that situation.

"Yes. I think it will be best." She said as she sat up, untangling herself from Rick.

Rick stood up and pulled her out of the bed. She gave him a quick hug and then laced her fingers with his. He gave a small kiss to their joined knuckles. Rick, being the gentleman opened the door for Kate and waited for her to walk through before walking himself. He then led the way, he walked directly up to the nurses counter. Doctor Jayne was standing there filling out some forms. He looked up and said, "Oh. Miss Beckett. How are you today?" He said in a cheerful mood.

"I'm alive." she said.

"Sorry Doc, she isn't really a morning person and seeing that it is only-" He looked at the clock mounted on the wall behind the doctor " a little after seven, she doesn't like people." He took a pause. Looked down at her and she nodded. "Okay, how are Kate's parents?" He asked.

Doctor Jayne said, "Both are still alive. But, Kate, your mom's chance of survival is about twenty five percent. She had heart failure during the surgery and last night,she had to be resuscitated once last night and has extensive brain damage. Your dad has a few more fragments of bone in his head but, with a few more surgeries he should be fine"

"Can we see them Doctor? They haven't met Rick and I want them too." Kate said, squeezing his hand.

"Of course. Just remember they are highly drugged. And, only spend a few minutes with both of them. They are in the ICU. The next floor, your mom is in room 150 and your dad is in 117." Jayne said.

"Thanks Doc." Rick said as they made their way to the elevator. Little did they know what was in store for them on the next floor.

* * *

Remember guys, reviews help me write faster(: PLEASE REVIEW! I love everyone who has reviewed before(:


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, had a little downtime and decided to write some more. How are you guys liking it so far? Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know. So this is once again completely unreviewed, unbetaed, everything. Sorry in advance for all the grammatical mistakes.

ENJOY!

Shannon R

This is deticated to 3detectives1writer, IFON91 and cburton1995. Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE. If I did, something like this story would happen.

* * *

As they stepped foot on the ICU floor, Rick felt Kate's hand shaking through his. He looked to her and said, "Kate, you can do this. You are strong and they are fighting for you." She looked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Rick" She said to him. Then she looked down at their joined fingers. "Rick, you will have to meet my dad first. Just know, he doesn't warm up to guys very easily. Don't take anything personally." She said with a small smile remembering all the chaos that her dad brought to her last boyfriend.

"Okay Kate." He said

"Oh yeah, and no hand holding. Dad doesn't like it when I bring a guy along and I am holding his hand without the guy having permission from him first." She explained.

"Okay." He said kind of with a sadness in his voice.

"Hey. Let's go. Dad first. Then mom. Okay?" She said.

"Whatever you choose." He said, being completely content with whatever she says because he really loves just spending time with her, if it is in class or just in a hospital.

Before she entered her fathers room, she took a shaky breath. Rick was behind her and whispered, "Kate. You will be okay. I will be here if you need me."

With that, she turned the handle and entered the room. She saw her father, lying on the starch white bed that made him look so pale. He was attached to a few machines that checked his heartbeat as well as a few I.V. drips that Kate assumed, were to help him fight off any bugs he may have. He had a cast around his right leg and one on his left arm. He also had a huge bandage around his head. He was conscious and awake, watching some new Sci-fy show that was about cowboys in space. He looked terribly lonely.

"Hi Dad." Kate said.

"Katie! Oh, how are you? Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm alive dad." She said, "I'm not in school because well, the hospital called me and told me that you and mom were in a horrific accident, so my friend Rick here, brought me here."

"Rick eh?" He said

"Yes Mr. Beckett Sir. Your daughter asked me to drive her here." Rick said.

"Please, call me Jim. Mr. Beckett is my dad's name." Jim said. "Katie, how long have you known this Rick guy?" He said pointing to Rick.

"Dad. He is the guy from my video class. Remember I told you about him." She said.

"Oh yeah, the kid that you thought was cute?" He said, teasing her. She turned red as a tomato at that comment. Rick just chuckled at her.

"Katie, can I talk to Rick for a minute without you?" Jim said

"Of course Daddy." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Rick I will be outside. Dad, be nice" Then she exited.

"So Rick. I know that you aren't just friends. A boy and girl in high school can never just be friends. All kids want at your age is to get into girls pants. Trust me, I was your age. If you even touch my daughter, I will find you. You are not allowed to date Katie. Do you understand me?" Jim said, completely seriously.

"Yes sir. But, I did ask your daughter to prom. Can I take her?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Did you not hear what I said? No dating her. You didn't even have the decency to ask her father if she can go with you first? Kids have no respect now a days. She is too young and her grades are suffering." Jim stated.

"Sir, no disrespect but a 3.5GPA is above average. Almost perfect. Her grades are incredible for her taking an AP English course." He said, keeping calm.

"It's not a 4.0. Until she gets a 4.0, she cannot even think of dating anyone. Understand?" Jim said.

"Yes sir." Rick said.

"Now, let me talk to Katie for a minute without you." Jim said.

Rick left the room without another word. "How did it go?" Asked Kate

"Your dad hates me and wants to talk to you." Rick said. Not hiding that he was completely irritated at this point.

"Rick. My dad doesn't hate you." Kate said trying to reassure him.

"Yes he does. He said if I touch you or even try to date you then he will basically kill me." Rick said.

"Let me talk to him Rick. Maybe he just needs to know how much of a gentleman you have been since we got here." Kate said lifting her hand to his cheek then pat it and said, "I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay." Rick said.

When Kate walked into the room, she could feel the tension that was in this room before Rick left.

"Katie. I don't like this Rick kid." Jim said.

"Daddy. He is a good guy." She said.

"No, all he is trying to do is get into your pants Katie." Jim said.

"No, Dad, he isn't. He has been the sweetest gentleman since we got here." Kate said.

"If he was a gentleman, he would ask your father first before he asks his daughter to prom. He is nothing but trouble." Jim said.

"Dad. He is not trouble. I mean, he has been so sweet since we got that call yesterday. He stayed here while you were getting surgery. He reassured me that everything will be okay. He told me that you and mom were going to be fine. He payed for my lunch! He is not who you think he is. He always asks me if I am okay before doing anything. We had to sleep in a hospital bed last night and he didn't even try to kiss me. Dad, he is a good guy!" She exclaimed.

"Katie. All guys are the same." Jim said.

"No. Dad, they are not!" She yelled.

Rick could hear the whole thing from behind the door. He loved that she was standing up for him but, he didn't want her dad to hate him more.

"Katie, you will not be dating him. And that is final. I am uncomfortable with you even being friends with this man. No boy and girl can only be friends in high school. It's impossible." Jim said.

"Dad. This man is the nicest man that I have ever met, and I like him a lot." Kate said.

"It doesn't matter Katie. Do not talk to this boy anymore." Jim said. "And that is final. Understand?"

"Yes father." And with that, she left the room.

When she stepped out of the door, she immediately broke down crying. Rick was there to hold her in his arms. "Kate, I heard the whole conversation." Rick said. "You don't have to stand up to me like that. I have a feeling that your dad is going to hate me either way. I'm stealing his spot as the most loved man in your life. He is probably just jealous." Kate was still sobbing. He brought her closer into his arms. Held her like as if it was the end of the world.

"He really does not like you Rick. I'm so sorry. I wish I could change his mind. You are the best guy I have met. I wish he could see that. Thank you Rick." She said looking up at him, and seeing his eyes piercing through her soul. All she saw was love. Then she did the next action, without even thinking. She pulled him in for a kiss. On the floor, of a hospital, right outside her dad's room.

"I'm so sorry Rick. I just I couldn't hel-" She was cut off with his lips on hers. It was a short kiss, only about a second.

"Kate, don't be sorry. It's okay. I like you. You like me. You want to be my girlfriend, I want to be your boyfriend. Kate, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Let's first see how mom likes you. She tends to take on guys I like more easier than dad." She said as she stood. He followed just a few seconds after. He locked his fingers with hers.

"Here we are. Room 150." Rick said as he let go of Kate's hand.

She, to his surprise, laced their fingers back together. "Mom will be fine with it. I think she will love you. She has heard a lot about you anyways." Kate said as she opened the door. She was speechless. There was so many machines hooked up to her. At least twice as much as her dad had. Her mom was also responsive but in critical condition.

"Hi Katie." Johanna said. "Who is the handsome young man with you?"

"Hi mom, and this is Rick. Remember the guy that I told you about, from my video class?"

"Oh yes. How are you Rick?" Asked Johanna

"I'm good Mrs. Beckett. Thank you for asking" He said

"No you aren't son. Katie, did dad scare him? He looks like he just saw a ghost."

"Yeah mom. He said that I wasn't allowed to talk to Rick ever again."

"Oh honey, don't listen to Jimmy. He is just afraid that Katie will forget about him." Johanna said.

"See Rick? I told you mom would like you" Kate said.

"Mom hasn't really talked to him yet. Katie will you give Rick and I a minute?" She said.

"Sure mom." She said and she released his hand and traded him for a kiss on the cheek. She had to reach up on her toes to reach him. There was a height difference but, it was the perfect size. He was about 5 inches taller than her so it wasn't really tall, just cute. When she left the room, Johanna patted the seat closest to her, on the bedside.

"So Rick, what did Jim do to scare you so badly?" Johanna asked.

"Well mam' he told me if I talked to Kate again than he will find me and hurt me. I'm sorry mam' but I really like your daughter. I mean, I have liked her for a long time and I had this stupid idea to ask her to prom and now, your husband won't let me take her." Rick explained.

"Son, take my daughter to prom. No matter what Jim says." Johanna said.

"No disrespect mam' but I would like to get on your husband's good side, I don't think I should." Rick said.

"The way that Katie looks at you shows that she likes you, a lot. And for what she has told me before, she really does like you. And, I saw it when she gave you a kiss on the cheek. You gave a small grin and your eyes then lit up. Showing me that you like her too, You will be good for Katie. No matter what Jim says. He doesn't want his daughter to ever leave him. What are your intentions with my daughter?" She asked

"Mam' my intentions are fully pure. I want to build an exceptional relationship with her that may or may not lead to me being her husband. Mam' I really like your daughter. I have spent all day with her at this hospital starting when she got the call from the hospital saying you and Mr. Beckett were in an accident. Mam, I have been trying to help her." Rick said.

"Son, you have helped her. Right now if you weren't here, she would probably be a wreck. You are keeping sanity in her. And thank you for that son. Do you like her for who she is?" Johanna asked

He looked at the window to see Johanna and Jim's beautiful daughter and said, "Mam' I think she is beautiful. I love how she is herself. Never tries to fit in so that she can get friends. I love that she is herself. Never changes to fit in. She just is herself. And she is beautiful." Rick said.

"Son, you have my word to date my daughter." She said.

"Thank you mam'" He said ecstatic. His smile was like a thousand watts. Smiling from ear to ear.

"Rick. You are a good man, with the correct intentions with my daughter. And, you aren't that bad looking. Of course you would have my blessing. Take care of Kate for me. I don't know how long I will be here son. Can you promise to take care of her?" Johanna said grabbing his hand.

"Yes mam. I promise I will. If that is the last thing I will do. I will take care of her." He said.

"Go get Katie for me. I want to let her know." She said.

Rick opened the door and saw Kate sitting on the ground. He tried to act mad but couldn't suppress his smile.

"Kate, your mom wants to see you." Rick said.

"Come on Rick, whatever she says, I want you to hear too." Kate said as she once again laced her fingers with his.

Rick opened the door and Johanna was beaming with happiness.

"Katie, I have given Rick permission to date you. Tell your dad I said it is okay. Now, go be happy!" Johanna said.

Kate pulled Rick in for yet another kiss. A kiss of excitement. She can date Richard Castle. The boy she has had a crush on, well since the beginning of the school year. This kiss was a little longer. But, was interrupted by Johanna clearing her throat.

"Sorry mom. Thanks so much!" She said as she gave her mom a kiss on her cheek.

"You kids should go home. Take a shower. I can tell you haven't been home since we got here. Get some clean clothes Doctor Jayne said you guys are staying here anyways. And Rick, take care of her."

Rick saluted her and said, "Yes mam' you have my promise. I will take care of her."

"Now, get out of here! I want to watch Temptation Lane without you here." Johanna said.

"Bye mom." Kate said and she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you too Katie." Johanna said.

"Bye Mrs. Beckett." Rick said.

"Bye Rick"

And they left. Then they stepped back into the elevator. But, this time they went to Ground level, they got into Rick's truck and Kate reached over the center console of his truck and kissed him again. He kissed back and it felt amazing to Kate. Her first boyfriend never had the nerve to kiss her so Rick was actually her first kiss. "So you think I am beautiful?" Kate asked.

"No." He looked at her and saw fear in her eyes. "I think you are gorgeous." He said.

She hit him playfully in the chest and he started the ignition of his car. "So your house first?" He asked.

"Yeah. That sounds perfect"

They were about two miles away from her house when her phone rung...

* * *

Did you like it? May get another chapter done! REVIEW! It helps me write faster!

Love you guys!

Shannon R. (Age 17)


	6. Chapter 6

Just a short little filler, I will have a full chapter up hopefully tomorrow. It just depends on time. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I am so greatful that I have you. I always think my writing sucks and it's good to have people who seem to love it! Thank you all!

I dedicate this chapter to a good friend, he should know who he is. Thank you for always being there for me and thanks for reviewing my last chapter!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE, OR NATHAN FILLION! I wish I did. I do own a now beyond shatterd iPhone that barely even works...

* * *

Kate looked upon Rick when her phone went off. As she looked on the glowing screen, she saw that it was an unrecognized number. She took a shaky breath and answered it with a "Hello"

"Hi" said the unknown voice.

"Uh. Who is this?" Asked Kate

"This is Rachel right?" Asked the unknown voice.

"No sir. Sorry. I think you have the wrong number."

"Okay. Sorry."

"No Worries." Kate said and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that Kate?" Asked Rick.

"I don't know. Wrong number." Kate said.

When they arrived at Kate's house, there was a sense of serenity. Kate got out of the truck first and then unlocked the front door. Rick soon followed her. Kate made her way to her bedroom and Rick stood outside her door. "Rick, what are you doing?" asked Kate

"Well, I have learned in the past from my mom to never walk into a females room without their permission." He explained.

"Rick, you can come into my room." She said. Then she sat down on her bed. Her bed was quite large for her being alone. It was a Cal-King mattress. She motioned for him to sit down also. He sat on the other side. She laid down on the bed and he mimicked her actions by laying by her but, didn't touch her. So she took control and curled up on his side.

"Kate, we shouldn't-"

"Shh. Rick. I'm tired. I didn't sleep well at all last night. Please just lay here with me." She begged.

"How can I say no to a beautiful girl like you?" He asked.

"You are so sweet." She said. "Thank you." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Her head was on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and know that he is there, with her. When the uncertain future of her parents is looming in the distance. But, for that moment with Rick she was able to sleep without waking up. For the first time in a very long time. Rick had an epiphany. He grabbed his iPhone and started a new memo and wrote a letter.

* * *

Who is Rick writing the letter to? What is going to happen to our cute couple? REVIEW to find out! (:

Seriously, reviews help me write!

Shannon


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys! So I got some down time after church and just started writing. I really love how you guys review my story, it makes me feel that I am good at writing. Most of the conversations between Jim and Kate have actually happened to me in the past. But, that's the past. Anyways, enough about me! On with the story. Sorry again it is kind of short. I want to get as much as I can in before school starts on Tuesday. :'( Remember Reviews help me write faster!

This is dedicated to everyone who is reading this. You guys are awesome for giving my story a chance. Thank you so much. It really means the world to me when I wake up and have reviews, story follows, and story favorites in my inbox. You guys are the best. The fuel that keeps me writing this story. Thank you!

DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Castle. I am first not a man. Secondly, if I did own Castle, don't you think I would have my iPhone replaced by now?

* * *

Previously in Prom?:

Rick had an epiphany. He grabbed his iPhone and started a new memo and wrote a letter.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Beckett,_

_I believe that I should be able to date your daughter for many reasons. I will prove that she means so much to me in the following letter. I hope that you will change your perspective on me as a person and allow me to date Kate. Sir, the first thing I want to mention is that I am sorry that I got in an argument with you earlier today. I should have respected your authority and I am sorry. I just really like your daughter and you telling me that I couldn't date her was a shocker for me. She is a beautiful women Sir. If I was in your shoes, and had a daughter of my own, I would be so protective of her, I would probibaly keep her locked up in her room all day so, I wouldn't have to worry about boys. Sir, I do want to say that my intentions are completely pure. I was raised by my mother, I was never able to meet my father because he "knocked-up" my mother and left her alone with me. For that reason, I would never take advantage of your daughter. I know that most guys like me, my age would, but seeing the pain that my mother went through with me was very hard to watch. I would never put a women in a place like that. Thirdly, I do want to say that I asked your daughter to Prom without approval from you first because I was afraid of your reaction. Sir, please except my apologies for that. I should have "man-ed" up and asked you first. Sir, I would also like to tell you that I am a good kid. I have never snuck out of my house, I have never ditched school (I never plan to) and, I would like you to know that I have a 3.5 GPA that is on the cusp of a 4.0. Sir, I do completely respect your decision either way. Your daughter is a beautiful girl and I like her a lot. Please, consider the following. _

_Thank you,_

_Richard Castle_

He looked down at Kate and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then opened his most played app, Temple Run. Kate felt him moving his arm and twitching after a few failed attempts. "Hey, what are you doing?" asked Kate while waking up from her nap.

"Oh. Nothing." As he hit the 'home' button on his iPhone then locked it. He hit the button one more time to check the time. It was now 2:00PM. She slept for about 3 hours.

"Want to get up? We need to get back to the hospital." Rick said.

"Yeah." She said "But, can I take a shower first? I just feel weird using hospital showers." She explained

"Sure thing. I'll go wait in the living room. The T.V works with just one remote right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, she looked into his soft loving eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It was short but left her blushing anyways.

"You are so adorable when you blush." He said winking at her.

"Get out. I need to take a shower." She said playfully. He gave her another kiss, but this time on the cheek.

"I'll be in the living room. Don't forget about me." He said as he walked out of her room.

She lay there with a huge smile on her face. 'Who knew that my parents getting in an accident would bring this newly found happiness.' She thought to herself. 'Rick is such a good guy, I wish daddy would understand.' and with that she got up and got into the shower. Meanwhile Rick turned on the television to find that absolutely nothing good was on television. He left the television on but got up to look around the house. He never entered her house until yesterday and so he wanted to look around. He went up to the bookshelf and looked around. He always had this secret passion for writing. It was his way to escape the world around him and create his own fiction. He then stumbled upon a rather large book, it had 'Kate' written on the binding with black sharpie. He removed the book and looked inside. It was a photo album. The first picture was a picture of Johanna with her hand over her belly showing her rather large baby bump. Jim was standing behind her with his hands intertwined with hers over their soon to be born child. Jim was looking at Johanna with pure and complete joy. Underneath, the caption read in someones scrawny handwriting: _A week before you were born Katie. We were so excited for our beautiful child to be born. Daddy made a promise that day that no man would ever take his baby away. _Rick chuckled. Underneath that was an ultrasound picture of a rather large baby. He made the assumption that it was Kate. The next page had a lot of pictures from the hospital, he skipped a few pages then jumped to where she looked like she was in first grade. There was a picture of little Kate, that had a cast on. The caption read: _You fell off your bike. Daddy was so scared. I told him that you weren't ready for your training wheels to be taken off and he argued, as daddy usually does. That was your first broken bone Katie. Daddy blamed himself the whole time for putting his daughter in so much pain. It made him feel a little better seeing that you asked him to be the first to sign your cast. That was very sweet. _'Man, that must have been hard to deal with. Your little baby hurt.' Rick thought. Then he looked back at the first picture. Johanna looked so pretty pregnant. 'I wonder if Kate would have that glow when she is pregnant'

"Rick. What are you doing?" Kate said

Rick threw the book in the air after being scared out of his thoughts. He was lucky it landed safely on the ground without any damage. "I was...I...Uh...There was nothing on the T.V. so I decided to look at your book." He said

"That's sweet. But put it back okay?" She said

"Yeah." He said. Then he heard her take a sigh of relief. "Wait, Kate Beckett is there something in there you don't want me to see?" He said.

"Uh. No." She said while walking to retrieve her book back.

Rick started frantically looking through every single page. Then he saw what she probally didn't want anyone to ever see. A picture of her. In front of the T.V. with nothing but a t-shirt and underwear on. Holding a microphone up.

"Oh. My god Kate. Is that you?" He said.

"Give me my book back" She yelled playfully. He held it out of reach and after a few attempts of trying to jump to get it, she stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss. This was a different kiss than any other one though. This was a rather passionate kiss. Like as if she was saying something behind it. He just couldn't think of what. When they stopped, he was the first to speak. "That was amazing."

She gave him a look as if to say, 'Seriously?' She patted his still open jaw and said "You know, if you don't shut your mouth, a bug is bound to fly into your mouth" And with that, he stopped looking like an idiot. "Come on Rick. Let's go to your house."

* * *

Not really confident about this chapter. I need some feedback! Do you want to see more of Kate and Rick, more of the parents? A little of both? How are you guys liking this story? Good? Bad? Just give up? Delete it?

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE! I love you guys.

Shannon


	8. Authors noteAnd a sentence for CH8

Hey guys!

I know you guys have probally enjoying the awesomeness of having an update every day. I'm sorry to say this but I won't be updating as often. I am currently a junior in high school and I have always had problems with grades. Therefore, I will attempt to update every weekend but, no promices. If I have a flat 'C' or below in a class, I get my laptop and phone taken away. It's hard for me to keep up with grades a lot, partially because of my ADHD, but I will try my hardest to maintain a 2.8 GPA for you guys. I really love all of you. Thank you so much for putting effort in this story when you review it. I know you guys don't have to review but you guys take time out of your schedules to review my story and that to me is incredible. As long as you guys keep on reviewing, I will keep writing, I can promice you that. Rack those numbers in. (Just kidding) Anyways, I feel much better now that I got that off my chest. Many of you guys have told me that you love this story. And I love that! I love your guys' input! It is very treasured to hear that you guys like my work. You guys can't even imagine my excitement when I wake up to even one single review in my email inbox. It is an incredible feeling. I would like to also put a shameless plug on my other story that I may or may not continue. You guys need to let me know what to do. It is titled _What Makes You Beautiful._ It has no relation to the song by One Direction either. Just give it a shot.

All in all, Thank you guys so much! I really hope that I will get a chance to thank you all individually, so leave a review with an account. I love being able to thank people for taking time to review. I mean if I reviewed someone's story I would love for them to reply back.

You guys are awesome.

Shannon

PS: Oh yeah, I have a chapter to write!

Disclamer: I do not own Castle. I do have a tweet from Nathan Fillion commenting on my video that I sent him when I asked him to prom(:

This is deticated to my friend Gina. She has always encouraged me from the start to continue this story. Thank you Gina!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Jim's hospital phone rung.

* * *

Man I am so sorry guys. Mom is having me go to bed early. This is all I was able to write. Sorry guys. But there is a cliffhanger, think about who it can be. Kate? Rick? Johanna? The doctor? Someone mysterious? Once again, sorry guys. I really wanted to write more but I also don't want to get in trouble


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

First and foremost, let me start by saying I am especially sorry that the last update was basically a authors note. I didn't mean for it to be like that, for the reason that I hate when most authors do that, but mom did say that I had to go to bed. As I promised, I will try my best to update as much as I can on weekends, and guess what today is? Saturday.(: Thanks again to every one who has favorited this story and reviewed it! Reviews are the best. I have never felt so confident in my writing before and it's all because of you guys. Thank you all.

This is dedicated to my friend Gina once again. All week she has asked me to update (since she goes to school with me) and would get upset if she found me reading _Game of Thrones_ instead of writing. Gina, I hope you like this chapter! Haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. I do own my laptop and a few tweets from the Castle cast... including Nathan Fillion.(:

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Jim's phone rang. He answered it with a shaky hand. Dr. Jayne was supposed to call him back after his tests got back since something was wrong with his kidneys.

"Hello." Jim said

"JIM BECKETT! What is your problem?" Yelled Johanna

"Johanna, what do you mean?" Jim asked confused.

"What do I mean? Jim, you just told Katie that she couldn't date that nice young man? What is your problem?" Asked Johanna

"Jo, that man is nothing but trouble for Katie!" Jim argued in the phone.

"Jim, you need to relax." Johanna said and paused talking and waited to hear his breathing stabilize when she was sure that he was a little calmer, she continued. "Jim, this boy is a good guy for Katie. He really loves Katie for who she is. He is handsome and very polite. While I was talking to him, he kept on calling me Mam' and he addressed me as Mrs. Beckett. He has manners also. Jim, he is a once-in-a-lifetime man for Katie. I can feel it."

"Jo, you don't know what is on his mind. I remember being a teenage boy. Many things go through my head. I cannot even think of what that guy is doing now! Especially because we are both in here in a hospital!" Jim yelled over the phone and his heart raced. You could definitely hear his monitor beeping faster through the phone.

"Jim, you need to calm down." Johanna said.

Doctors rushed into Jim's room because of the rapid beeping noise and rechecked his vitals.

"Jim!" Yelled Johanna over the phone. She was scared. She heard all kinds of doctors yelling all kinds of medical terms then the phone went dead.

Johanna just laid there in a panic. She didn't know what was wrong with her husband that was just a few rows down.

"Did you check his vitals?" Asked the doctor.

"Blood pressure is 160/80 and falling." Said the nurse

Then he flat-lined.

"We need a AED in here!" The on-call doctor said.

Doctor Jayne ran in with the defibrillator and charged it to 100.

"CLEAR" Yelled Doctor Jayne.

Still flatlined. Jayne charged it to 200.

"Clear!" He yelled and Jim's body jumped.

They waited a second. Then they heard his heart rate get back to normal. Jayne took over and told everyone else to get out of the room. He opened Jim's eyelids and made sure the monitor wasn't just glitching.

"What happened" Asked Jim.

"Well Jim, you had a heart attack. Now Jim, we got your tests back but, I will understand if you want to hold off on them for a while" Jayne said.

"Please. I need to know if I am okay." Jim said with fear for the worst in his eyes.

"Jim, you have a disease called Lupus. Lupus is an autoimmune disease where your body's immune system attacks its own tissues instead of attacking foreign substances. Lupus has seemed to have manifested in your kidneys causing the hurt you feel when you urinate. There is no cure. The only thing that can help it is to get a kidney transplant. Now, I will recommend your friends or family because humans can live with only one kidney perfectly fine but, there is always an option of a cadaver. Mr. Beckett, I highly recommend the first option first. Cadaver's are sometimes infected and we wouldn't know. I will leave you to decide which action you are going to take but, I need to know as soon as possible. I would recommend talking to your daughter first." Doctor Jayne said. Jim looked as pale as a ghost. He couldn't think of ever asking his daughter for an organ or hers. He may have had a part in making her but he would never take anything away from her body.

"Doc, just put me on the waiting list. I can't have my daughter give me one of her organs, even if she is okay to live without one." Jim said

"Okay Jim. I am going to go tell your wife." Jayne said.

"Okay. Just don't tell Katie." Jim said as Jayne left.

* * *

"Kate, just stay here. I'm just gonna grab a few shirts and a few other things. Okay?" Rick said as he parked his truck outside his house

"Woah. I don't get to meet your mom?" Kate asked curious.

"She isn't home. I promise, soon though. You know, you are the first girl I will ever take to meet my mom." Rick said

"Good. Now, go get your stuff. I wanna go make sure Mom and Dad are still okay." Kate said. Rick looked to her gave her a quick peck on the lips and then shut his door and ran inside. Kate felt all happy inside. Her heart was doing backflips and she loved the feeling.

She then noticed Rick's phone lying in the charger that was by his cup holder in his truck. She unlocked his phone and looked through all of his pictures. Which took a good ten to fifteen minutes. She loved his pictures. He has a love for sunsets as well as sunrises. He takes gorgeous pictures. When she finished looking through the pictures, she searched for her name in his contacts. Not finding her name, she looked up her phone number. She smiled at her name in his phone. 'Beautiful'. One word. She then took a picture of herself and heard him coming so she rapidly locked his phone and put it back. He locked the front door and then opened the passenger's side to throw his bag inside. He went to the other side of the car and jumped back in.

Kate reached over and kissed him.

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" Asked Rick.

"Thank you. For being here. When I need someone the most. Even if I won't admit it. I appreciate it so much." Kate said

Rick took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Kate. I will always be here for you. In good times or bad. Even if we break up. I will be here for you no matter what." Then he kissed their joined fingers.

"Thank you Rick." Kate said

"Now, let's go to the hospital. I want to talk to your dad again. I have an idea." Rick said.

"Okay"

Then they drove all the way back to Meadow View Hospital.

* * *

When they arrived, back at the hospital it was about five o-clock PM. They took their stuff and went up to their room that they slept in yesterday. There was a note on the end table by the bed that said, 'When you guys get back, have one of the nurses page me'.

"Rick, if he can't write it on paper, I am not sure if it is good." Kate said as tears welled up in her eyes. Rick saw the tears start to form and he took her into his arms. She buried her face in the cook of his neck and he knew that his shirt was getting soaked from her crying. But, honestly he didn't care. He is there for here. Always. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered reassuring words into her ear. When he felt the crying had subsided, he took her face into his hands and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Kate. Your parents are alive. They will be okay. They are fighting for you. That's why we need to be strong. They are being strong for you. I bet you that they are putting up one helluva fight to stay alive too. Kate, they will get through this. There are going to be scary moments like these a lot in the next few days. But, your parents, they are fighting. So, we need to stay strong. Okay?" Rick said with complete honesty.

"Okay Rick." She said.

"Now let's go page the doctor. Make sure everything is okay" Rick said giving her a comforting hug. Then kissing her forehead and interlocking their fingers.

They left the room and went to the nurses station. They asked the nurse to page Doctor Jayne and the nurse reassured them that Doctor Jayne will be there in a few minutes so they should go back to their room, so they did.

They both sat on the bed and waited anxiously. Kate thought to herself. _Rick has been amazing for the past twenty-four hours. I really appreciate how mature he is about everything. He is a great guy.I think I am in love with him... Wait, you can't fall in love with someone over twenty-four hours. It's impossible. But with Dad. He will never approve of Rick. And that hurts. _Rick was doing some of his own thinking. _Kate is just so beautiful. I wish her dad liked me. Then we could get married and have a little boy or girl either is fine with me- wait what? Rick! Slow your thoughts down. You have only been with her for less than twenty-four hours! _

Then the doctor walked in and interrupted Kate and Rick's thoughts.

"Hey guys." Said Doctor Jayne as he entered the room.

"Hi Jayne. So you told us to have the nurse page you when we get here. What's up?" Asked Kate

"Well Ms. Beckett"

"It's Kate. Mrs. Beckett is my mom" Kate said as she corrected the doctor.

"Well Kate, it seems as if your Dad has a rather common disease called Lupus. Lupus is when the body attacks itself and it causes things such as kidney failure. Now, there is no cure unfortunately. But, he can be helped by getting a kidney transplant. That's when you come in. Your Dad has "AB" negative blood. The rarest form. The chances of him getting a cadaver transplant with "AB" negative being the blood type he has is slim to none. Do you or someone you know have "AB" negative blood?"

"I-I don't know. I have "O" positive. I think. That's what the blood drive people sent me on my card after the blood drive." Kate said.

"Doctor, I have "AB" negative blood" Said Rick. "I will give him my kidney."

"Rick. You don't have to do this. I'm sure someone in my family will." Kate said

"Kate. Please let me do this." Rick said taking her hands in his. "I promised that I will do anything in my power to save your parents and this is where I can help. Please Kate. Let me help" Rick said looking into her eyes, waiting for approval.

"Okay Rick." Kate said.

"Okay. Rick I will be getting the papers. We recommend doing this transplant as soon as possible." Jayne said.

"Let's do it tonight." Rick said

"Okay. I will go get the papers" Jayne said as he exited the room

"Rick, you don't have to do this. You cannot do this without your Mom being here. What if something bad happ-" The end of Kate's sentence was stopped with sobs. She was afraid of losing him. Losing this man that she has already fallen for in less than twenty-four hours.

Rick tilted her face up to look into his eyes "Kate, my Mom won't be back for a few weeks. She is on a vacation with her acting crew. Your Dad's life is ticking away. I am eighteen. I can sign my own papers. And anyways, do you think I would give up on a gorgeous girl like you?" He said with comfort in his voice. _He really wants to save my Dad. He really wants to do this_ Kate thought to herself.

"Rick just promise me that you won't die on that table." Kate said

"I can't promise you anything like that. Unsuspecting things happen in the operating room. I can promise you this. I will try my honest effort to stay alive. For you, for us." He said

"Okay. But really Rick. You don't have to do this."

"Yes Kate, yes I do. Because I like you, a lot and I want you to be happy. You are the happiest when you are with your parents. Even your Dad. I would never let that be taken away from you." Rick said.

Then the doctor walked in and handed Rick the papers. He filled them all out within minutes and then the doctor ushered him to the pre-op area. Kate was along-side Rick the whole time. Holding his hand.

"Kate, I am going to tell your father that we have a donor."

"Sir. May I ask to stay anonymous. I want to tell him myself later." Asked Rick

"Sure son." Replied Jayne then he walked to the ICU unit.

Rick put on his hospital gown, got a few IV's put into his arms and put on the hospital bracelets. He had a total of three. Two identification bracelets, one on each hand and one allergy bracelet. He also had a few heart rate monitors and some other things attached to him that Kate didn't recognize. And now, he was laying in the bed, waiting for his chance to go into the operating room.

"Rick. I know this is weird, but can I lay with you?" Kate asked

"Of course babe." He said.

Kate lifted the side rail of the bed and jumped in. Rick instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Rick. If something happens to you in there. Know that I really like you, a lot. I would say love, but I am not a hundred percent sure yet." Kate said hoping that this wouldn't be her last conversation with Richard Castle.

"Katherine. I feel the exactly the same." And with that he kissed her. As if it was the last day in the world. When they finally stopped kissing, avoiding the risk of oxygen deprivation, Rick connected his forehead with Kate's. He looked into her eyes and saw worry, and love. Two totally different things. He gave her a slow kiss again. Then moved a piece of hair out-of-the-way. "You are so beautiful. Always remember that" Rick said to Kate.

"Excuse me. Mam', sorry to interrupt but, I need to take Rick up to surgery now." The nurse said.

"Rick. Stay safe okay. For us." Kate said grasping Rick's hand.

"Always baby. Always." Rick said as they disconnected hands. Rick was then rolled away to the operating room.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked it. I also hope it makes sence. Want to see me write more? Leave a review please!

Please let me know what you think. I am really unsure about this chapter.

Shannon


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here is a very short update! I hope you like it!

This is dedicated to my grandparents. You guys have read every chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Shannon

DISCLAMER: I do not own Castle... Sorry guys! I wish I did too!

* * *

After Rick parted from Kate, he was wheeled directly into the operating room. A plethora of thoughts ran through his mind. 'What if I do die? What if I never wake up? What if something bad happens? Kate.'

When he entered operating room number 3, he saw doctor Jayne standing there waiting for him, in his scrubs and hair net.

"Hey Rick. Are you sure you are ready to do this?" Jayne asked.

"Yes" Rick stated, "Hey Doc, can you do something for me?" Rick asked.

"Sure"

"If-if something bad happens to me, and I end up dying, can you please tell Kate that I love her? Tell her I think she is the most beautiful women in the world. Tell her that if I die, that I want her to move on. She is way to beautiful to be alone in this scary world. Please Doc. Tell her I love her if you don't remember anything else." Rick stated

"Oh my god, that was beautiful!" A nurse said from the corner of the operating room very quietly.

"Rick, I haven't seen so much love in a young couple like how you and Kate love each other. You really love her" Doctor Jayne said, "Even though this a very low risk procedure, I will try my best to make sure you are okay."

"Thanks Doc." Rick said and the anesthesiologist came and put him out for his surgery. She also added an oxygen hose for his nose to make sure he had an ample supply of oxygen.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives everyone! Let's do this." Jayne said as he made the opening incision.

* * *

Kate stared at the clock that was sitting adjacent to her in the somewhat empty waiting room. Thoughts clouded her mind. 'What if something bad happens to Dad? Will Mom be okay? What about Rick, I cannot lose the man I lo- like.' she thought as she corrected her thoughts. 'I can't love him. I have only been with him for a little over twenty-four hours. So what? We kissed. He hasn't told me that he loved me. I just can't get hurt like my last boyfriend. I think I would rather die than go through that heartbreak again. I just-I can't! But Rick isn't like him. Rick is a gentleman, he is sweet, kind, handsome, and respectful. He is the perfect guy for me.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Doctor Jayne walking towards her with blood still on his scrubs.

"Doctor Jayne?" Kate asked scared.

"Kate, can I talk to you?" Jayne asked.

* * *

I know, I am evil. But there is something to keep you interested until Saturday!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It helps me write! Please give me ideas/imput for my story. I may use it(:

If I get ten reviews, I will update on Saturday with a LONG chapter! I promise.


	11. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS! Guess what! It's Saturday! Let me start this by answering some questions that have been asked about me. In chapter 8, I seemed to have skipped the whole blood typing process. I understand that. I am only seventeen and I am writing this story all on my own. No beta or even an adult going over my story or chapters before I post them. I am doing this all on my own and this is my full writing ability. And, I am only in the eleventh grade. I am sorry that I messed that up but, understand that I am not a doctor nor a professional writer. I'm not even in AP English. I just looked up information on an organ donor website and I saw that information. I should have read up on that before submitting that and I am sorry for that small defect. Another thing, please know that I am writing this while in eleventh grade classes. I don't really have time to update when I am focusing on school. I hope you all understand this and I really hope I am not sounding arrogant. Now that I have that out-of-the-way, let's write this chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to my favorite reviewer, 3detectives1writer. Thank you for always reviewing my chapters from, well, I think chapter 1. Your reviews make me laugh every single time. You are awesome and thank you so much!

Shannon

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle, I only own a wonderful tweet from Nathan Fillion complimenting my awesomeness... (I never brag)

* * *

"Is Rick okay doctor?" Kate asked.

"Yes, he pulled out safely." Doctor Jayne said, "He did have one minor complication. He bled a little more than we expected. It was a little worrying at the time, but he should be just fine"

"What about my dad?" Kate asked.

"He is being prepped for surgery. Rick has asked for you since he became conscious about five minutes ago, so the nurses suggested that I bring you to him." Jayne explained.

"Thank you doctor. Where is he?" Kate asked. She desperately wanted to see her boyfriend. She needed to know that he was truly okay.

"He is in room 159. Be warned though, he is still getting over the anesthesia and, he may act a little funnier than usual."

"Nothing that I cannot handle." Kate said, "Thank you. Please help my Dad. And if you get the chance, please tell him I love him."

"I will do that Kate." Doctor Jayne reassured her.

Then Kate walked off, she needed to see her boyfriend.

* * *

Kate walked into room 159 to see Rick there, alone, watching some T.V. show.

"Rick?" Kate asked.

"Kate!" Rick exclaimed, so excited to see her. Kate noticed some new medical things were added to him since she last saw him three hours ago. He had an oxygen hose that went on his nose and behind his ears that was attached to an oxygen tank behind his bed. He also had a new heartbeat monitor hooked up to him. And a few new IV drips, probably put there after the blood loss he suffered. He looked really pale but his smile was contagious.

"Rick. How are you feeling?" Kate asked as she moved towards his bed.

"I feel gooooooooddddddd. I knew that I would." Rick sang. Kate just chuckled as she sat by the chair that was by his bed.

There was some awkward silence and Rick took his hand and laced his fingers with Kate's. On the back of his palm he had a IV drip attached in his body. "Rick, I'm not hurting you right?"

"Kate, it's just some IV thingy. It doesn't hurt." Rick said and Kate stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Kate, you missed my lippys." Rick said.

"Mr. Castle, you are so medicated." Kate said as she leaned down to meet her lips with his. When they parted the kiss, Rick was the first to speak.

"You are so beautiful Kate." Rick said as he put his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes.

"You aren't so bad yourself Rick." Kate said as she kept her fingers laced but looked to the T.V.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Kate asked

"A really cool show! It's about cowboys and space. Made by like the greatest director ever, Joss Whedon. Cowboys, space, cows, spacy cows..." Rick went on and Kate relaxed at the sound of his voice. His voice had this quality that can soothe her thoughts. "Kate" Rick repeated

"Yeah, sorry I zoned out for a second." She replied

"Kate, I was wondering if you wanted to sit up here with me, It doesn't look comfortable down there." Rick explained.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." Kate said.

"Kate, you won't. If you do, I will tell you anyways. Kate, I need to hold you." Rick said.

Kate couldn't resist him. It was about ten o'clock at night and she wanted to sit in his arms since he got out. She sat by his right side since he was operated on his left abdomen. He pulled her towards him and he gave the crown of her head a kiss. "I love you Kate." Rick whispered.

"What?" Kate replied, shocked.

"I love bait, you know that goes on uh... fishing lines. Bait." Rick explained. He did not want Kate running away. Ever. And once he said that, he saw a change in her tone. He knew he loved her. He knew it since he first saw her, sitting all alone in his computer technology class.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Hi, my name is Rick." He said as he looked to the girl who was sitting all alone._

_"Hi, I am Kate, Kate Beckett" Kate said and she made eye contact with him. Everything went blank in his mind. 'This girl is gorgeous' He thought to himself. 'Beautiful hair, eyes, and just beautiful everything. She is absolutely gorgeous. Definitely one-of-a-kind.' _

_"What grade are you Kate?" Rick asked, making small talk. _

_"I'm a junior, you?" Kate asked._

_"I'm a senior." Rick replied. _

_"Kate, excuse me for being blunt, but you have beautiful eyes." Rick said smiling_

_"Thanks." Kate replied and he saw the blush that creeped up her neck. "You have a nice smile."_

_"Thanks." He replied._

_"Okay class, today we are learning about how to write a storyboard." Mr. Pellman said._

_"Here we go, another hour of him talking about having conversations with your group, how to draw... He just makes stupid assignments that make no sence." Rick said_

_"For this project, we are getting into groups of two." Mr. Pellman said_

_"Kate, you are my partner" Rick said, not giving her a chance to reply. "Mr. Pellman, Kate is my partner." Rick yelled across the room. _

_"Okay, Kate and Rick. You guys' assignment is to make a public service announcement on the importance of e-waste." Mr. Pellman said, "You are in AP, so you guys figure everything out, it's due in two weeks. Understand?" _

_"Yes sir." Rick said._

_Then Kate gazed into Rick's eyes. This guy just took her as her partner. And, he is attractive, double bonus. _

_"Kate. So, what do you want to do for our PSA?" Rick asked._

_"We should run over a computer, show that it is not the way to dispose of e-waste... You drive right?" Kate asked._

_"Yes I do, great idea" Rick said._

*End of flashback*

"Rick, you are bleeding!" Kate said looking at his left side as she hit the call doctor button on the bed. Rick's eyes shut and he turned extremely pale.

The doctors rushed in. "Mam, we need you to leave."

* * *

Sorry guys, I wanted this to be way longer. And it was supposed to be up earlier. You see, one of my friends from church got into a fatal motorcycle accident today and passed away. This was all I was able to write since hearing the news. I was so motivated to write more for you guys until I got that message. I am very sorry guys. I promise I will make it up to you, maybe a chapter on Monday. (No school)

Please Review. REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW! Tell me what you think. I need ideas and feedback. If I get fifteen reviews by Monday, I will update an extra long chapter (I promise, you guys got ten reviews in two days, you can do it!)

Thanks guys,

Shannon.

Shannon_Russo_ (on twitter, follow me!)


	12. Chapter 11

HEY GUYS!

First and formost, I wanted to start this off by saying "Thank You!" My followers are the best! Thank you all for the concern with my friend, Ken that got in a fatal motercycle accident. I firmly believe that he is in a better place with no more pain or sorrow. Thank you all, for your condoliences. I love you all. You guys are seriously the best. Thanks for all your concern.

Secondly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, 45 reviews total! I am so overwhelmed by the positive responce to my story. It's all because of you guys that I keep on writing this story. Thank you to the nine people that have favorited my story, and thank you to the 41 people that have followed my story. If I could fit all your names on here, I would. Without you guys, I would have already given up on this. Thank you!

Third, here is your update guys. I write this and post it at the same time, I think that's why the past few updates have been shorter than usual. Anyways, I will go now because I hate writing long authors notes.

-Shannon

DISCLAMER: I do not own Castle. I am not Andrew Marlowe... Sorry guys.

* * *

This is deticated to Ken Duffy. Your love and kindness has lead me closer to God.

Your kindness has made me a kinder person in general. Thank you for being a light to the Lord every single day! You were a true prayer warrior.

A living angel, and I know we have lost one of our own, but God has gained one heckava angel up there.

I will miss you Ken but, but I cannot wait to see you again.

We will all be awaiting the day when you welcome us with a wet willie.

1 John 4:16

#ILOVEYOUGOD!

(The hashtag our church made in honor of Ken. Sorry if that was a little spiritual, I just felt like I should write that for this great man)

* * *

"What is happening to Rick?" Kate asked the nurse.

"Mam, a few of his stitches have popped, he will be fine, we just need to sew him up again." The nurse said as she brought a needle and thread and lifted up the side of his gown so she could sew him back up. Kate saw his rather large incision. Kate left and let the nurses do their job.

She walked down the row of rooms. Then ended up at room 150, her mom's room. She doesn't know how she got there but, she opened the door to see her mom sitting there, alone. She then shut the door.

"Hi Mom." Kate said

"Katie." Johanna said, "Come here, sit with me. Where is Rick?" She asked

"Mom, Rick donated his kidney to Dad. Didn't you hear?" Kate asked. Then she remembered, she never told her mom.

"Katie, you didn't tell me. Did you tell Dad?" Johanna asked.

"Sorry I thought I did. And, I haven't told Dad, Rick wants to tell him." Kate explained

"Kate, did he do this to gain Dad's approval?" Johanna asked.

"No, Mom, he had the same blood type so he donated it. He didn't want Dad to have to wait." Kate said.

"Okay." Johanna said. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, some of his stitches popped so I decided to come and visit you while the nurses did their job." Kate said

"Katie, how are you holding up?" Johanna asked. "I mean myself and Dad are both in the hospital and now your boyfriend is here. Three people you lov-"

"Mom, he isn't my boyfriend. And I don't know if I love him yet." Kate said

"Katie, the way you look at that guy reminds me of how Jim used to look at me. Pure love and affection. He loves you. He has this look ingis eyes when he looks at you." Kate blushed and Johanna continued. "Katie, I know you love him. You just blushed when I was talking about how he looks at you."

"That doesn't mean he loves me." Kate said

"Honey." Johanna said grabbing Kate's hand and putting it in hers. "For a man to donate his perfect, working kidney, to a girls father that he barely even knows. And the father hates him. Honey, that is love."

Kate looked down at the ground and smiled. "Kate I know you are blushing. You are smiling like an idiot. He loves you honey. Let him in your heart. I approve of him. Don't listen to Dad. He will warm up to Rick eventually. Rick is a one-of-a-kind guy honey. He actually reminds me of Jim." Johanna said

"Did your Dad not like Jim?" Asked Kate.

"He hated him for the longest time, we almost broke up because of it. After our first year togther, Grandpa Chris finally warmed up to him. He then gave him permission to date me. As long as you and Rick stay togther and he stays the sweet man he is, then Daddy will eventually allow Rick to date you. Trust me. Dads are just afraid that the man that his daughter dates will be more important to her than he will. He doesn't want his baby ever to replace him" Johanna explained.

"Men are weird." Kate said.

"Tell me about it." Johanna said, they both laughed.

"Mom, I love you." Kate said.

"I love you too Katie. Come here" Johanna said holding her arms open for a hug. Kate accepted it.

"Katie, you should go check on your boy." Johanna said.

"Mom, I wanna stay here for a little longer." Kate said.

"No, I want to watch Temptation Lane. It's so nice without your father bugging me. I'm able to keep up with the story now." Johanna said chuckling.

"Okay Mom, I love you." Kate said.

"Tell Rick I say hello and thank him for giving Jim his kidney. I really appreciate it." Johanna said

"Bye Mom." Kate said as she exited the room.

* * *

Kate decided to take a cab and go home for a little. She needed some time for herself. She took a nice hot, calming shower. Then layed on her bed within minutes, sleep overtook her.

* * *

The next morning, Kate took a cab again back to the hospital. As she paied the faire, she realized she really needed to learn how to drive.

She walked directly into Rick's room to see him laying there, sleeping peacefully.

She shut the door behind her, it was rather loud outside of his room. She walked quietly to his bedside and just looked at him.

'He looks so peaceful.' She thought to himself. 'So handsome.' She lifted her hand to the right side of his face and put her palm by his ear. He was snoring quietly. 'He is so adorable.' She thought. Then she put her lips on his and gave him a kiss. She really didn't want to wake him up but, she couldnt help it. She wanted to kiss him. And he was her boyfriend so, she could. It took him a while to react to his sences. He opened his eyes to make sure it was Kate and then he kissed back. When they finally broke off the kiss, Kate was the first to speak. "Hey handsome" Kate said, smiling.

"I can really get used to waking up like this." Rick said, his voice husky from just waking up.

"Dream on honey" Kate said.

"How are you beautiful? Where did you go last night?" Rick asked

"I went home for a little, slept a bit. I'm doing pretty good." Kate said.

"Kate, you should go see your Dad. Jayne was looking for you last night." Rick said seriously

"Why? Did something happen to him?" Kate asked, getting panicked.

"No baby, nothing happened to him." Rick said. "He just wanted to see his daughter."

"Okay Rick." Kate said. "Hey, do you want me to tell him that the kidney inside of him is from you?"

"Nah. I want to tell him myself." Rick said "Once I can get up and move around."

"That will be in no time." Kate said, being optimistic.

"I know. Then we can really start a relationship." Rick said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"I would like that." Kate said.

"Me too." Replied Rick. Then he kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Kate." He said.

"I lov-" Kate said

"Please don't say it back unless you mean it." Rick said.

"Richard Castle, I love you too." She whispered. Only loud enough for Rick to hear.

Then they kissed passionately. Little did they know who was in the room right next door.

* * *

That's it for now. I may update later today if I get enough responce. I love you guys.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!

-Shannon


	13. Authors Note: What is happening

Hey guys,

I just want to notify you all that I will not be updating due to the fact that I have a funereal to attend on Saturday. I am not in the best mindset and I really hope you guys will understand. I tried to write all this week and failed tremendously. I do promise to update next Saturday. I hope you guys really understand and don't leave my story for this small authors note. I appreciate all your guys' continuous support with my story. Without you guys, my story would have ended a long time ago. I really appreciate everyone that even glances at my stories. Thank you guys so much for understanding and staying with me through this story so far.

I love you all,

Shannon Russo


	14. Chapter 12

I'll put my authors note at the end...

* * *

This is dedicated to Shane.

Shane, thanks for being a second dad-like person to me, I really appreciate all you do for me.

Whether it be giving me advice or all the times you made me laugh backstage.

You are a great guy. I really thank God for putting you in my life.

Without you, I don't know what I would do.

Thank you for being awesome, crazy, silly.

Thank you for always being... well... Shane.

I have a laughing attack at random times during church because of all the crazy, random things that happened the last day.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Previously on _Prom?_

_Little did they know who was in the room next door._

* * *

Kate left the room and went to the nurses station to ask where her father was.

"Excuse me mam'" Kate said getting the nurses attention.

"Yes dear." The nurse said.

"Hi, my name is Kate Beckett. My dad just got a kidney transplant, which room is he in?"

"He is in room 160." The nurse said with a smile. Kate froze realizing that it was the room that was behind Rick's. The walls were made of glass in the ICU. 'God, I really hope that Dad didn't see us. He will kill me'

She walked down the hallway of the hospital then she got to room 160, she took a deep breath and prepared for her Dad's disapproval. He never approves of anything she does and, it hurts her inside, but she never lets it show. She then opened the door.

"Hi Dad." She said as she passed through the threshold.

"Katie. Where the hell have you been? Better not have been with that boy." Jim said.

"Woah Dad. Calm down." Kate said

"No, how the hell am I supposed to calm down when that boy is out there, screwing around with all kinds of girls, and you aren't here when I get out of surgery." Jim asked, overly irritated.

"Dad, I went home last night. I've been at the hospital all week! I wanted to sleep good for the first time in a long time!" Kate yelled back.

"When was the last time you saw that boy?" Jim asked. "And don't you lie to me."

"Dad, why are you freaking out?" Kate asked.

"You are still talking to him aren't you?" Jim said.

"Yes Dad, I am. Because I love him." Kate spat.

"Katherine Beckett. You do not talk to me with that tone. You listen to me. You will not talk to me like that! That boy is no good." Jim said.

"Dad! You are so ignorant that you just don't realize it!" Kate said.

"Realize what?" Jim asked. "That you are disrespecting me! I can see that"

"No Dad!" Kate yelled. "What you don't realize is that I love Rick. He makes me happy. And you know what, I am going to do anything to stay with him. He makes me smile. He makes me melt. He calms me down. Dad, stop being so ignorant and let me have some freedom in this world! If you really want to do this, do it. Just know that I am never giving up on Rick, your approval or not! You know he is in this hospital right now!" Kate said.

"Why is he here?" Jim asked.

"Why don't you call him Dad. Ask him! He is in room 159. I'm leaving. I'm done with you. It's clearly seen that you don't support me. If you don't I will find someone who will. And that right now is Rick." Kate said as she stormed out of the room slamming the door shut.

She walked until she saw the elevator, didn't stop at Rick's room. She entered the elevator and went to the top floor. She then walked until she found the roof access. She stepped outside, making sure to put a block of cement out first so she wouldn't be left out there if there was a wind gust and the door slammed. She then walked to the edge and leaned on the cement wall. Looking at the city and all of its hustle bustle. She stood there and then she started crying. All of this stress wasn't good for her. She loves Rick. But she also loves her family and they are clashing and it just isn't something to be proud of. She takes her phone out of her pocket and makes a phone call to her best friend, Shane. She met Shane when her Mom used to be involved in musicals. She was having a rough patch, much like the one now, with her father. While her Mom acted with the guy, it wasn't until she was assigned the job of a stagehand, that he ever talked to her. He noticed that she had this tendency to isolate herself and he broke that barrier. Even though the age difference was quite a bit, he soon became her best friend and someone who she could look to and trust as a father. Especially since her father never really approved of anything she did. Shane was the only guy that has helped keep her sane and she needed him now more than ever.

"Hello." Shane said

"Hey, Shane, uh, I need your help." She said as she let out a silent sob.

"What's up Kate?" He asked concerned. The last time he talked to her was a few months ago and she never called him.

"Is there any way that you can come down to the hospital. Mom and Dad are in here and I need some help." Kate asked.

"Kate, are they okay?" Shane asked.

"I-I don't know. I need someone here for me." Kate said.

"Okay." He said. "I have work until about five thirty. Once I get off, and have dinner with the wife and kids, I will meet you there?" Shane said.

"Yeah." Kate said and sniffled. She was trying to hold it together.

There was a few minutes of silence. "Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine." Kate replied.

"Kate?" He asked questioning her. "I know you are lying."

"Shane, Mom and Dad got in an accident. I fell in love with a guy that Dad hates and the guy gave dad his kidney. I haven't slept well for about a day and mind you, this is all within a little over 48 hours." Kate said, full on crying now.

"Phew." Shane said, letting everything sink in. "You know what, I am gonna go call my wife. I'll call you right back"

"Okay." Kate said.

"Hey, Kate." Shane said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay."

Then the line went dead. Kate looked back at the city. It was just approaching about ten thirty AM. The sun was shining and all the birds were singing. There were a few clouds in sight but, not many. It was a beautiful day.

Her phone started buzzing again and she looked at the caller I.D., it was Shane.

"Hello" I said

"Hey, I am coming over right now." He said.

"Shane, you don't have to do that." I said.

"Yeah, I know. But, you are my friend. And you need a friend right now. Whether you realize it or not." He said.

He was right. She realized that a while ago. "But what about your job, your family."

"I called my wife. She said that she will take the kids to a movie tonight and I told my boss what was happening. He encouraged me to leave." Shane said.

"I feel so bad though. Taking you away from your family." Kate said.

"Kate, don't worry about it. I'll meet you in the cafeteria?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I gotta eat something. I don't remember the last time I ate" Kate said.

"Alright, I will see you then." He said as he hung up the phone.

Kate took one last breath of fresh air before heading back inside.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Kate saw Shane walk in. He looked exactly the same as the last time she saw him last year. She called him over to where she was sitting and he walked over. She put her hand out but he ignored it and encased her in a big bear hug. She started crying again for no reason exactly.

"Shh, It's alright...I'm here for you" He repeated into Kate's ears as she sobbed. Rick and Shane were the two men that she has ever openly cried in front of. She was a tough girl and Shane knew that. But he knew that he also is one of the few that she completely trusts. More than some of her family members. He has always been the one there for her, when she needed advice or just someone to talk to. All in all, he was a very important guy to her.

Kate lifted her head off the crook of his shoulder where she cried and she chuckled. "Sorry I ruined your shirt."

"Hey, as long as I can still wash it, it's okay." Shane said with a smile. "Did you eat yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. I had some pizza." Kate said.

"Alright." Shane said. "Oh yeah, and you are stuck with me for a while." He said.

"Oh the horror. Being stuck with a three-year old on a sugar rush"

"Didn't you hear, I turned four!" Shane said with excitement.

One thing about Shane that Kate loved the most was that he was thirty something and acted like a kid. All the time. He never acted like an adult. He always said, 'Adults are boring.' He was always fun to be around. Even during the play, he played her Johanna's stage husband and after Johanna got off stage during one of the important scenes, he threw a Nerf ball at her. Kate always smiles at those memories.

"Hey Kate, want to go introduce me to this boy you fell in love with?" Shane asked all girly.

"Not really." Kate said.

"Well, can we go see your Hilda?" Shane asked. Remembering Johanna's stage name.

"Sure." Kate said as she got up.

Shane took her into his arms once again and gave her another hug. "You aren't in this alone today. I am here for you." He said.

"I know." Kate said. Then with a smile on her face she said, "Did you bring a ball of any sort?"

He pulled out a bouncy ball out of his pocket. "You know I did." He said. As she was walking towards the elevator, she realized how much Shane reminded her of Rick. He had the same type of humor, he had the same hair color, the same eye color and the same stupid smile when they got overly excited. She smiled at that realization. Rick was like a younger Shane, and while she never had a slightest bit of a crush on Shane, she fell in love with Rick.

"What floor is your momma on?" Shane asked.

"She is on floor, three." Kate said.

As the elevator approached the third floor, Shane was humming random elevator music.

"Stop humming." Kate said, acting like she was mad.

"I'm not touching you" He said as he put a finger right by her shoulder. The elevator stopped at its destination and it made him touch her. She gave him the death glare. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." He apologized frantically.

"Yeah, you better be." Kate said as she stepped off the elevator. Then she saw doctors running out of a room with a hospital bed and someone was doing CPR. When Kate looked closer, she saw that it was Johanna, she froze. Shane saw Johanna too and immediately took Kate into his hands. Kate sobbed all while Shane walked her to the waiting chairs that were a few feet away from the elevators.

* * *

Hey guys, how did you like that?

I've got a few things to mention:

First, thank you all for your kind prayers and words for my good friend Ken. I attended his service yesterday and it was just beautiful. No other words can describe it.

Secondly, if I am going to continue this story, I really need some more reviews. I only got three on chapter eleven. Guys, I need your imput. It helps me shape my story to something you all would like. If you guys hadn't reviewed in the past, I would have finished this at chapter two.

Third, I kinda want to show you guys what I listen to when I write, so here is a link, .com(slash)watch?v=koq9ypm2soA

Fourth, Shane is a real guy! Did you guys like his character? Shane is a crazy guy but, he really is my best friend. I met him as my mom's stage husband and he did notice that I like to be isolated from people and so he started talking to me out of nowhere and, we became friends. On the last performance, he found a Nerf ball backstage and really hit my Mom with it. Mind you, this was right before the most dramatic scene in the play and I had to keep quiet because, the mic's have super range and can hear also found a color changing film that goes over lights and pretended to be, honestly I don't even know, anyways, it was hilarious. I do trust him with absolutely everything. He is an incredible guy. Unfortunately, he moved right after the play... but we still keep in touch(: here is a picture of him and myself from right after the first performance of the play... . (It's the 4th post down just remove spaces and put dots where needed)

Finally, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Thanks guys!

-Shannon


End file.
